


Diplomatic Gatherings

by Lynarii



Series: Lynn & Danse - Stories of smut [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken sex, F/M, Morning After, PWP with some built-up at the start, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynarii/pseuds/Lynarii
Summary: As General, Knight and Railroad agent, Lynn Lockwood has her hands full to balance all her friends. A 'diplomatic gathering'  would be just the thing to lift everyone's spirit and encourage peaceful contact between factions.And maybe to seduce a certain Paladin.





	1. Diplomatic Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea how Blast Radius is played I envisioned it a bit like The Game of Life board game.

With a satisfied sigh Lynn overlooked the cosy communal area in Sanctuary. The tables were in place, the chairs were in place and there was more alcohol than at her university dorm parties. If this ‘diplomatic gathering’ would fail Lynn would eat her combat knife.

Preston and Curie had both loved the idea, because more cooperation would only do the Commonwealth more good. Danse had been reluctant at first, but at Lynn’s insistence he agreed to come anyway. Deacon, Hancock and Cait, well, they would never turn down the chance to have a party. Piper, MacCready and Nick were the only ones absent, since they were still on their way to get Duncan here from the Capital Wasteland.

Lynn smiled at the thought of having nearly everyone together. While she never would say it out loud, having friends in so many factions could be difficult. The party itself had been an idea of Hancock, who told her he had done similar events whenever there were people in Goodneighbour that had issues with each other. Though he was disappointed when Lynn warned him that stabbing someone – apparently a common way to settle arguments there – wouldn’t be tolerated.

She started to prepare the table with snacks when footsteps approached her.

“Madame, could I have a moment?” Curie nervously asked, “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Lynn smiled.

“Um, this might be a bit of a strange question. But, you have been in love, right?” The girl asked. Lynn leaned her head to one side.

“Yeah, I have. Several times, actually. Why?”

Curie look at the ground.

“I… Could you explain how it feels? How do you know you are in love?”

Lynn let out a sigh, relieved she wasn’t being interrogated. Ever since she let slip to Piper that her attraction to Danse was getting more serious, the girl took every chance to question her about what she was going to do about it.

“Well, if you are attracted to someone, you want to be around that person all the time. Even if they make you feel nervous or self-conscious. Your heart starts to race, maybe you’ll blush whenever they talk to you. And in the end, whatever happens, you just want them to be happy. Or at least, this is how I experience it.” Lynn explained with a smile. Inside, she cursed herself for the mental image of a certain Paladin that popped up the second she thought about love.

“That is what I’ve been experiencing! At first, I thought this might be a glitch in the transfer process. I cannot sleep, and I get this heavy feeling in my chest, like my heart is going to burst. All when thinking of seeing her again.”

“Her?” Lynn asked before she could stop herself. Surely it couldn’t be… 

“Yes. Promise you will not tell anyone, but I can’t help to think of Mademoiselle Cait all the time. She is just so beautiful and so spirited.” 

Lynn could feel her heart speed up and she grinned. Because suddenly she had an entirely new purpose for this evening. 

For a moment she wondered if she should tell Curie about the paint accident a month or so ago. On a mission for the Brotherhood, she and Danse had found several cans of paint, still sealed and intact. Once back at Sanctuary had distributed the cans to repaint the houses. Cait was one of the settlers helping to paint, and the most vocal about having to do so in a burning sun. She was on a ladder, painting the upperpart of a wall while MacCready held the ladder in place. 

Curie had come out dressed in shorts and a small tank top, warning everyone to stay cool and handing out purified water, calling for a break. Cait took one look, lost her balance and accidentally emptied the jar of paint on MacCready’s head. 

To this day, she still blames Dogmeat for bumping the step. 

“That’s awesome! I think you two could make a very cute couple.” Lynn said. Curie smiled brightly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Do you believe Cait will feel the same? I admit I don’t like the idea of telling her. It makes my head spin. And what if she doesn’t return the feelings? Would it be worth the risk of losing a friend over this.” 

Lynn flinched lightly at the comment. Hearing your own internal monologue reflected back at you was never fun. If Piper were here she would have called Lynn out on practicing what you preach. 

“Well, maybe you don’t have to tell her. You could try to get her to tell you.” Lynn grinned at the idea forming in her head, “I have a dress that would look absolutely lovely on you. Believe me, Cait will love it.” 

She left the snacks for what they were and grabbed Curie’s hand. “Come, the others can start without us.” 

Once they were outside, she yelled for Preston to get everything going as they walked to her house. Curie had a permanent blush stuck to her face since the mentioning of her feeling for Cait, and Lynn had always known her lavender sequin dress would be of use one day. 

The simple outfit she had picked for herself suddenly felt inappropriate, so while Curie was trying on the dress Lynn had picked, she herself was looking through the suitcase under her bed. She pulled out a form-fitting beige dress with a leather belt and a flowing skirt, all miraculously intact. 

With make-up, hair and accessories it took quite a bit longer for them both to get ready. Lynn had lost track of time and when they finally returned to the party she admitted to herself she was quite worried. How would everyone be getting on? Would there already be arguments or was the atmosphere nice and relaxing? Was Danse even going to like the dress? 

Preston was leaning against the couch, looking to the dining table with a smile. Lynn walked over to him, grabbing a beer for herself. She would regret it, being the biggest lightweight in the entire Commonwealth, but tonight she felt like relaxing. 

“So, anything happen while we were away?” She asked. He nodded in the direction of the tables. She looked over, and choked on her drink. 

Danse and Cait were sitting on opposite sides of a table, both with glasses in front of them. Between them stood a few bottles of beer and a big bottle of whiskey, all empty. A bottle of vodka was quickly on the way of being emptied. How long had she and Curie been away? 

“Please tell me they are not having a drinking competition.” Lynn groaned. With Cait’s constant refusal to walk away from challenges and Danse’s need to out-best everyone ‘in name of the Brotherhood’, this was a disaster in the making. 

“Yeah, it was Hancock who suggested it. I don’t even remember why, if there even was a proper reason.” Preston grinned at the spectacle, with Danse and Cait throwing back drinks like it was water and Deacon, standing in the middle with a bandana around his head combined with an extra pair of sunglasses, swinging around a broken pool cue to ‘encourage’ the contestants. 

Curie looked over in wonder. “That much alcohol in such a short time is very bad for the body. Maybe we should ask them to stop.” 

“Tell Cait to back out of a challenge? Good luck on that one.” Preston commented, mirroring Lynn’s own thoughts. She downed her beer in one go and shivered at the taste. But she had an idea to get them to stop and prayed that her plan would work for both of them. She took Curie’s hand once more and pulled the girl over with her to the tables. 

“M-Madame, where are we going?” Curie asked while she was dragged along. 

“To stop those idiots before they kill themselves.” 

Both Danse and Cait threw back another drink, and Lynn wondered just how far Danse had to be to even agree to something like this. She just hoped she judged the pair of them correctly so this madness could stop, after which she really should have a talk with Hancock about trying to kill her friends. If she could find Hancock, who had seemingly disappeared altogether. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?” Lynn said, trying her best to sound neutral. Danse looked over at her and she saw his jaw drop as he looked at her up and down. Suddenly she felt her mouth get dry and her knees get weak. Oh this was a bad idea. What if something actually happened? Would the Brotherhood allow it? What if he- 

“Dear mother of God, you look drop-dead gorgeous!” 

Cait stood up from the table fast enough she knocked over the empty bottles. 

“You win this one, tin-can.” She quickly said to Danse before walking away, leaving everyone but Lynn gaping in surprise. She just sighed in relief. 

A part of her felt guilty for not warning Curie properly, but she hoped that their talk earlier this evening would help put everything in place. 

Cait walked over to Curie with a prowl, not taking her eyes off her prey. Curie, meanwhile, had gone bright red and was trying to come up with something to say. Cait was standing close enough that she could whisper to her without the others hearing. Curie’s face went even redder, still at a loss to say something. She tried, though, stuttering at something before shaking her head. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed Cait. She quickly broke it off though. 

“W-was that the right thing to do?” They could hear the French girl asking. Cait growled, grabbing Curie’s shoulders and quickly reinstating the kiss. 

They were met with cheers once they broke it off and Cait pulled Curie along, away from the party. 

“I got the credit on this one, my idea.” Deacon beamed. 

“Wait, you were the one who suggested the drinking?” Lynn said, narrowing her eyes. She knew Deacon, he never did anything at random. Something was going on. “I thought Hancock suggested it?” 

Deacon shrugged, “It was a shared idea. Just some friendly competition, that’s all. Right, Danse?” He hit the Paladin on his shoulder, nearly knocking him over in the process. He caught himself on the wall, and Lynn flinched as she could hear the wood creaking. 

“Yeah, right.” He stated as he straightened himself, “Although I can’t seem to recall either of you as the instigator for this.” 

“It started because Cait said something about the Brotherhood and you felt insulted. So, instead of you two ending up in fistfight, I suggested the drinking contest. Hancock wanted something else, don’t know what. But really, is there something you don’t do in the name of the Brotherhood?” Deacon asked. Danse was about to react but Lynn quickly interjected. 

“Okay, let’s keep it civil here, everyone. I’m not going to let a faction dispute ruin this evening. Not when I finally got those two together.” She walked over to the table, picking up the half empty bottle and using it to fill a glass for herself. 

“You knew this would happen?” Preston asked. 

“Yeah, after the paint accident. Cait lost her balance because of Curie in those damn tight shorts.” 

“I always knew it wasn’t Dogmeat.” He laughed. 

“Speaking of fractions,” Hancock suddenly appeared in the doorway, a big grin on his face and a box in his hands, “I know just the way to prove who is best once and for all. Since Cait and Curie are now, eh, otherwise preoccupied, it’ll just be us Commonwealth communities against each other.” 

Lynn groaned, slapping her free hand against her forehead and spilling her vodka over the other. Hancock walked over to the table, swiped the glasses and empty bottles to the side and slammed the box on the top. 

“Blast Radius? Are you for real?” Deacon laughed, shaking his head. 

“Definitely. Winner gets bragging rights for their group. Or at least until the next diplomatic gathering. You in?” 

“Sign me up. I am a master at this.” Deacon grinned, sitting down. 

“What about you, sunshine?” 

Lynn shook her head. “I am going to clean this place up a bit before someone steps in the broken glass you just lovingly threw to the other side of the room. Preston, can you fill in for me?” 

He tipped his hat. “Sure thing, general. If anything, the kids at Summerville thought me a lot of strategies for this game. Minutemen victory for sure.” 

“Danse, what do you say?” Hancock said. “And if you say ‘Ad Victoriam’ you are disqualified.” 

Danse closed his mouth and Lynn could swear he pouted. 

“Fine.” He sat down on the far end of the table, arms crossed. 

“Okay, you boys have fun and behave yourself.” Lynn smiled at them, squeezing Danse’s shoulder as a silent ‘good luck’ before turning away. She downed her drink in one go, the strong alcohol taste sending shivers down her spine. Then she walked off to her own house to grab a broom. 

Two steps into the streets she suddenly froze. Why did she squeeze his shoulder? Did he even want that sort of contact from her? Lynn shook her head in frustration. This was ridiculous, and if he dislikes it he would let her know. To calm her mind, she walked over to her kitchen the moment she got in and threw back a shot of vodka. If she was going to do this, she needed to get herself together. 

When she returned no more than ten minutes later, the four men at the table had separated into two groups. Deacon was standing on his chair, preaching to Atom. Preston was choking on his whiskey from laughter, waving his laser musket in the air while Hancock and Danse were caught in an intense discussion. She heard something about mirelurks and the monarchy, after which she zoned out. 

Lynn shook her head and started to clean up the broken glass, swiping it to the corner behind the TV. She would clean it up in the morning but this way she at least knew no one would accidentally step in it. She sighed as she took a glance around the once clean living room. Half the snacks had gone to the floor, where Dogmeat had had his own personal feast and was now sleeping belly up on the rug. A part of his silhouette was outlined in empty beer bottles. She laughed and leaned down to pat his head, taking a few remaining pieces of deathclaw meat off the ground and placing them on one of the empty plates before taking it to the sink. She accidentally knocked off a few pieces of silverware, which rang with a loud clang as they fell onto the concrete floor. 

Lynn cursed, but figured she could just clean everything up tomorrow. The sudden noise did make her realise how silent it suddenly was. Frowning, she walked back to the living room and over to the table. 

Deacon had sat down again and the focused of all four seemed to be back on the board. To her surprise, it was almost peaceful. Maybe there was something about these ‘diplomatic gatherings’ after all. 

“Got a place for me left?” She asked once she got to the table. 

“Actually, no.” Hancock smirked slyly, “But you can always sit on his lap, I suppose. He’s losing this battle, anyway.” He nodded over to Danse, who was indeed behind in the game. “This game doesn’t make any sense. Who would want to be near the blast radius of a nuclear bomb?” He frowned, before realising what Hancock suggested. “I can stand up for you if-“ 

“Oh, don’t be silly.” Lynn quickly said as she walked over. Without second guessing herself too much – she thanked the alcohol for that – she said down on his lap, her legs following the shape of his. “So, who’s winning?” 

“Preston is. Of course.” Deacon rubbed his forehead and the Children of Atom marks he made with a pen, “Trust a Minutemen to survive with a minimum amount of protection.” On the other side of the table, Preston beamed with excitement as he placed another card. 

“Really!” Hancock exclaimed, “Well, there goes my family. Hope you’re happy now, you bastard.” 

“Then don’t walk into the crater, you idiot. Just because you’re a ghoul doesn’t give you in-game perks.” Preston countered. 

“Danse, you’re up.” Deacon said. There was no response. Lynn turned her head to look at him. He was sitting stiff as a board, face to the side of the building with cheeks burning bright red. She poked his side, bringing him back. 

“You’re up, soldier.” She leaned to the side just slightly so he could see the board. To stay in her place she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

For a moment he still didn’t move, but when Lynn threatened to poke him again he gave in and picked a card. Lynn still poked him. He looked over, annoyed, but realised what was going on when Lynn shook her head. He picked another one, another shake. 

“If you’re going to be supporting him, just take over the game.” Deacon said, “You two-faced Brotherhood spy, you.” 

Lynn giggled and looked at Danse, who was still staring at the board in confusion. 

“I think this might be the best idea. I seem to have trouble understanding the best course of action.” He passed his cards over to Lynn, who took her arms off his shoulders and leaned back to look at the board. 

She looked at the cards in her hand and the figures on the board, frowned for a moment before taking one card and placing it down, then another before moving her figure three steps ahead. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me.” Deacon sighed and played one card, “Did I ever tell you about this organisation called the Railroad. Real nice people, you should start supporting them.” 

Lynn laughed, shaking her head. “Nope, I’m quite comfortable here, thank you. Preston, you’re up. Think you can beat me, Minuteman?” 

Preston grinned and played two cards, one sending Lynn right in the middle of the crater. She cursed and looked down at what she got, then cursed again. 

“Having trouble here, lady knight?” Hancock grinned, moving his – according to him ghoulified family – a step ahead. She frowned, then played one card that would send her back to the beginning but at least out of the blast area. Meaning she had to move across the table. 

She leaned over, moving the figure to the edge of the playing field. It still wasn’t enough, so she reached out to her limit. Her legs slipped just slightly and her upper body fell forward as she lost her balance. She gasped, but before she fell Danse quickly grabbed her by her waist. 

In a fit of laughter she leaned back, placing a quick kiss on Danse’s cheek as a thank you. The moment she regained her thoughts she kicked herself for doing that. What if he thought it inappropriate? What if he didn’t even want her on his lap? Moments like this made it so easy for her to forget that Danse was a superior officer, her sponsor. What if this meant she had to leave the Brotherhood, or maybe the team. What if- 

Danse let his hand slide from her waist to her thigh. His fingers stretched once they settled down, gently caressing her skin through the fabric of her dress. The game in front of them continued, but as if a switch had been flipped, Lynn could focus on nothing but the hand still on her upper leg, not going anywhere. Carefully, she opened her leg just slightly, inviting his hand to touch her. Her mind was screaming at her that this was a terrible idea, that she could scare him away, that he would reject her, that- 

His hand moved towards her inner thigh, fingers still moving. Lynn had to forcefully supress the moan trying to escape her. She failed slightly, but it was soft enough the other players at the table didn’t notice. The growing erection pushing against her backside told her Danse did. 

She bit her lip, breathing heavily. As subtle as she could, she moved her hips in his lap, rubbing against his hard-on just enough to hear him take in a sharp breath. He placed his free hand on her other hip, pressing her backward against him. She kept moving her hips ever so slightly, feeling him get bigger through the tightness of his uniform. Taking a deep breath, Lynn gathered her remaining courage and turned her head to him. 

The look in his eyes was nearly enough to make her whimper out loud. Danse’s eyes were on fire, filled with a determination and passion she had only seen right before battle. His face was flushed, red cheeks, lips parted as he fought to breathe normally. Lynn licked her lips and moved in just slightly. She could feel the hotness of his breath, close as their faces were. In her mind she was already imagining those full lips against hers, showing her just how much he wanted her. He pressed his hands harder against her hips. With a slight moan she leaned forward. Just one more inch, her eyes closed… 

“Oi, lovebirds. Pick a card already!” 

Lynn squeaked loudly when she heard Hancock yell. Quickly she pulled her body back and turned her head back to the table. He and Deacon were staring at them in amusement. “Let them be, you idiot.” Deacon said, “You just want to win.” 

“Hell yeah I want to win. Preston isn’t getting his sixty minute victory.” 

“Preston is passed out.” Deacon nodded over at the sleeping minuteman. He was slumped over the table, his face half on the playing field. 

“That just means he’s out of the game. I got this.” Hancock said with a grin. He crawled over the table, took Preston’s hat and placed it on top of his own. 

The two of them started bickering, seemingly forgetting the frozen pair sitting at the table with them. Lynn could feel Danse breathing heavily, just like her, but she was terrified to turn to face him again. 

“M-maybe I should-“ she started to get up, accidentally moving her hips harshly against Danse’s. He grunted loudly, then grabbed her waist to hold her back. Suddenly, she felt his upper body shift as he stood. Lynn squeaked again, but he kept one arms around her waist and placed other underneath her legs without problem. Without looking back, he carried her bridal style to her house. 

Lynn was too paralysed to say anything. Instead, she used her fingers to pull down the collar of Danse’s t-shirt and started nibbling at the exposed skin, trailing kisses and soft bites up his neck. She had to give it to him, it was impressive he only stumbled once as she bit down harder on the sensitive part of his shoulder. But the noises he made were so worth it. 

They had barely gone inside when he placed her down, turned her around and kissed her hard he nearly pushed her up against the door. Lynn let out a breath of relief she didn’t even know she held back as her arms wrapped around his shoulders again. She felt the softness of his hair, her hands moving through the strands to his neck, his cheeks, framing his face as the kiss deepened. 

“Fuck, you’ve got me so hard already.” Danse growled against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her again, grabbing her ass and pushing her roughly against him. She could feel his hard-on through the uniform. With a grin, she forced one of her hands between their bodies and placed it on front of his crotch, rubbing gently. A hiss escaped him and he turned her and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him, carrying her over to the bed. Without letting her go he leaned over and placed her down gently, never breaking the kiss. 

The moment she touched the mattress he didn’t spare a second. His hand disappeared under her skirt, stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Lynn moaned into his mouth, opening her legs to give him easier access. 

“Eager, are we?” He grinned, tracing his fingers over the silky fabric of her panties. 

Lynn let her head fall on the pillow with a whimper, moving her hips in protest the moment he stopped touching her. He stood up next to the bed. 

“Take off your dress.” He commanded as he started to unbuckle the Brotherhood uniform. His dominant tone send another shiver down her spine and she complied all too gladly. In all her fantasies, she never imagined him taking control like this, but she loved every second of it. 

The belt around her waist come off quicker than she knew she could and the dress went right after it next. Meanwhile Danse nearly tore off the uniform in a rush, revealing the toned and muscled body underneath. Lynn whimpered again, her own reaction surprising her. She barely had time to enjoy the view though, because he was back kneeling on the matrass and leaning over her. Lynn let her hands slide over every part of him she could reach, his arms, his shoulders, his back. There were scars on every part of his body, from creature claws to gunshots and stab wounds. She traced every mark she could find, doing her best to memorise his skin as best she could. 

Danse took off her panties, his fingers ‘accidentally’ caressing the most sensitive part of her inner thigh. She gasped in surprise, followed by another giggle. As he threw them to the side she felt herself shiver in anticipation, feeling bare and exposed as he took in her naked form. He leaned on his arm, using the other to explore her body until, without warning, he slit his fingers down her pussy. 

"Fuck, you're so wet for me." Danse breathed, barely audible. He showed her his fingers and the fluid now sticking to them, before lifted his fingers to his mouth. One by one, he licked them, tasting her with a satisfied groan. 

“D-Danse!” Lynn moaned loudly, writhing her hips in the hope of relieving the ache between her legs. 

He looked right at her as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, a hungry glint in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her, sparing no time to explore her mouth. She could still taste herself on his lips and bit down gently on his lower lip. His fingers found their way back between her legs and he slit them down, rubbing her clit. Lynn cursed as she threw her head back in pleasure. The moment she closed her eyes, Danse shifted his body. She didn’t have the chance to look what he was going before she felt his mouth on her inner thigh, kissing, biting. 

With his mouth still going he looked up at her, the same hunger in his eyes as he had back at the table, almost as if asking for permission. Lynn let one of her hands slide through his hair, encouraging him on. He didn’t need any more and went down without mercy. He licked and sucked all of her, taking in as much as he could before focusing on teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Lynn let out another curse, already feeling the tension build up between her legs. 

“Danse, s-slow down.” She gasped, her hand still in his hair. She moved her hips up in reflex as he suddenly sucked, before continued to lick her clit, ravaging her. “Fuck, you’re gonna – please, I’m-“ 

Her hips buckled up as her orgasm hit her hard. Between her legs, now gently licking her soaking pussy, she could feel Danse smile. When her muscles relaxed and she could breathe again, he lifted his head on leaned on her stomach, looking at her with pure adoration. 

“Hmm, you make the best sounds when you cum.” He kissed her stomach, his beard tickling her just slightly. She smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her hand as she tried to process what just happened. For a moment she wondered if maybe she was dreaming but he crawled back up her body and kissed her with a fierce passion that relights the fire within her. She could feel his hard-on rubbing against her inner thigh. With a dazed smile she leaned to grasp it. 

“Oh fuck.” Danse groaned and bucked his hips in reflex, fucking her hand. Lynn lifted her head, kissing his neck before biting down just a bit too rough. He growled in response, pinning her hands over her head with one hand and guiding himself to her entrance with the other. She heard him panting in anticipation, the tip of his cock against her wet folds, spreading them slightly. 

“D-Danse, please..” She whimpered. He grinned again and moved his hips slightly, just barely entering her. “Oh God, please just-“ 

He leaned his upper body over hers, using his other hand to lean and hover over her. 

“Hmm, what do you want?” His voice was laced with desire, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Again he moved his hips to grind against her. Lynn let out a loud frustrated groan. 

“Please, please fuck me..” She begged, burying her nails in the back of his hand, “I want to feel you so badly, please just fuck me!” 

With a hum of approval Danse thrusted himself inside her. Lynn let out a whimper of relief, which quickly turned to moans of pleasure as he positioned himself so he entered her just right. Her hands were freed as he leaned back up, grabbing her hips to increase his hold. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around me!” He groaned, the harsh edge of his voice only fuelled the longing even more and Lynn couldn’t stop moaning, begging him to fuck her harder. With one rough push he buried himself to the hilt, then grabbed Lynn by her sides and turned her with him as he laid down on his back, still inside her. Lynn gasped as she suddenly sat on top, her hands resting on his muscled chest. 

“Ride me, fuck yourself on my cock.” He growled as he slapped her ass hard. Lynn felt her stomach clench in arousal, surprised just how dominant he suddenly was. She didn’t have too long to think on it as she lifted herself and slid down again, feeling him pulse inside her. Again she moved, faster this time, hitting just the right spot to make her call out his name over and over again. 

“That’s it, keep moving for me.” He put his hands on her side to guide her in her movements, lifting his hips in time. “That’s it. Ride that cock, love, let me see you move. God, you feel so fucking good!” 

Hearing him speak like that was too much for her. “Danse, please-.” She kept her body moving, feeling him go in and out of her, but it wasn’t enough. “Please, please make me yours!” He lifted his hips with force, thrusting inside her hard. “Oh yes, yes, right there, oh yes, Danse, please!” 

He kept moving, pushing his hips upwards, hitting the right spot over and over. His name became the only thing echoing through her as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. The orgasm that hit her was powerful enough that she had to lean over and rest on his chest to stay conscious. Her body convulsed in pleasure as Danse grabbed her hips and kept thrusting in her, two – three deep pushes before he came with Lynn’s name on his lips. 

Once he rode out his orgasm and regained his senses, he focused his attention on the girl still lying on top of him. Lynn was resting with her burning cheek on his chest, panting heavily. Her nails were lazily raking across his skin, not leaving any marks, rather caressing it. With a satisfied smile he swiped some of her hair from her face, seeing the same satisfied smile on her. She lifted her head at the gesture, resting one of her arms underneath her so she could lean her head on her hand. 

“Ad Victoriam indeed.” She whispered warmly. He laughed and caressed her cheek. Lynn leaned in with an approving hum. “Is it too much if I admit that I wanted this for a long time?” 

He gave her a grin and let his thumb slide over her lower lip. “Not at all. The same goes for me, actually.” He leaned his head back, relaxing. “The day you helped at Cambridge, I haven’t been able to keep you from my mind, no matter how hard I tried.” 

Lynn lifted her shoulder up to look at him. Danse was lying back on the pillow, one arm over his head, the other still on her back. The normal pressure that was always present in his eyes was gone, replaced by a look of pure adoration. She felt herself blush. Did he really think of her from the moment they met? 

“Can I ask something?” Uncertainty laced her voice. He gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway. “Tomorrow…” She paused for just a moment, “Just… don’t regret what happened tonight.” She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly. He let his hands slide up and down her sides as he kissed back. 

“Hmm, why would I? Tonight was perfect. Everything I could ever have dreamed off.” His voice was drowsy, laced with sleep. She laughed and kissed his nose. 

“I’ll hold you too that, then.” Lynn crawled off his chest, gasping as she felt his cock slide out of her. She hadn’t even realised he was still inside her, and the thought made her heart melt. With a smile she lay down on the bed, curling up against his side. He kissed her head with a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“I already love having you in my arms.” He mumbled, half asleep. Lynn curled against him even more, her fingers stroking his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He was warm, almost insanely so. His breathing had already evened out, and Lynn lifted her head and looked at him. 

One of his arms was raised back over his head, laying on the pillow. The other was still firmly around her, his hand now resting on the side of her body. His face was leaned to her, and Lynn realised just how long his lashes were. His stubble was longer now, since they’d been at Sanctuary he hadn’t trimmed it. His hair was all over the place, partially her own fault, she realised with a smile. She knew tonight would never last, that the next morning he would realise what had happened and push her away. But for now, she rested her head again and listened to his heartbeat, falling asleep with the dream it could be like this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fan fic I ever published! Go me!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated :)


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you all for the kudos and the comments!!  
> Part two is (finally) here! Enjoy!

A sudden noise from outside woke her up.

Lynn stirred, groaning softly as she felt herself get pulled back to reality. She regretted every beer and shot she drank the night before, feeling like a bloatfly hit her head at high impact.

Another noise, this time closer. For a moment she thought about getting up and investigating the noise, when she felt an arm around her waist tighten just slightly. Memories from the night before came flowing back.

Here she was, laying in the embrace of the man she never dreamed she would actually get together with. Outside, everything seemed quiet again, but for the moment Lynn didn’t care. What mattered now was that this moment was perfect and she really didn’t want to get up to face a new day. Because that meant they had to talk about what happened.

She feared turning around, afraid what he would say or even worse, not say anything at all. After everything she had gone through, her heart just take the thought of him leaving. Not willing to risk looking at him just yet, she focused on the arm around her.

The tips of her fingers traced the hand resting on her stomach. His palm was calloused and even now she could almost feel the indentation left the gloves of his power armor. She felt the transition from the roughness of his pal to the softness of the top. There were small scars everywhere, cuts and burns, from modding armor and weapons.

At her touching, she felt him stirring behind her. Obviously, he was waking up too. There was a moment of pause, of complete silence as she waited for him to react. Lynn closed her eyes again, preparing for the worst.

She gasped when she felt his lips against her shoulder.

“Danse?” She cursed the insecurity in her voice. His hand found its way to her cheek, turning her head so she was looking at him. She shifted her body to face him and could see the worries that were on her mind reflected in his eyes. This wasn’t going to go well. “About last night..”

She could see his cheeks fill up instantly as he let her face go and averted his gaze. “My behaviour... It was inappropriate.” He spoke in hushed tones, obviously regretting what had happened. Lynn felt her heart drop and race at the same time.

“No. No!” She raised her voice as she sat up, now leaning on her arm. “Damnit, you don’t need to regret it. Last night was amazing.” She placed her other hand on his body, feeling the muscles – tensed up – under her fingers. “Everything I dreamed off.” She added in a whisper.

Danse said nothing at first, remaining to stare at the wall. Lynn could see the conflict going on in his mind. She was so afraid of this. What happened proved to her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But considering their difference in rank, him being her sponsor and squad leader. There were so many factors that made their relationship inappropriate.

“I know.” The whisper shook her from her thoughts, and for a moment she doubted at what she heard. Danse was looking at her again, the expression on his face as gentle as it had been before they went to sleep. “It really was. And I don’t regret it happened, please realise that. I just… My behaviour..” He trailed off again. Lynn wondered if his cheeks could get any redder. “It was not appropriate of me to treat you like I did.”

Her mouth dropped in realisation.

He didn’t regret what happened.

He regretted the dominant behaviour he showed.

“Danse, you don’t need to worry!” Lynn smiled. A warm feeling spread through her, how he had worried. Of all the things, she never expected him to feel guilty about that. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do.”

He wanted to answer, but Lynn kissed him before he could give her any word of protest. She could feel the words dying on his lips and a smile replace them instead. One of his hands finally found its way to her back, his fingers caressing her skin.

“I was afraid it was because of our difference in rank, or with you being my sponsor or something.” Lynn admitted, not removing her upper body from leaning on his.

“No. As long as there isn’t any doubt about issues of consent, rank doesn’t play too big a part in the Brotherhood.” He smiled, “Although intimacy is discouraged during missions or combat situations.”

“Thank God,” Hearing Danse say that removed any doubt she may have had from her mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. “I was afraid I had to work my way up to Paladin or higher.”

Danse kissed the top of her head as he embraced her. “I just wished that it would have gone differently. I still think-“

Lynn shut him up with another quick kiss.

“Please, I really don’t mind what happened. Actually, I kind of liked it.” She winked, causing him to avert his gaze again.

Lynn leaned in even more, pressing her still bare form against his torso. He took a sharp intake of breath, his body freezing up. Lynn felt one of his hands move slightly, cautiously. Almost as if he wasn’t sure he could.

“But I guess that means you have to show me just how you wanted it to be.” She grinned. With one hand she turned his face to her, then kissed him before he could protest.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she let her tongue slide across his lower lip. In surprise he gasped slightly, but enough to give her the chance she looked for. The moment she deepened the kiss, Danse embraced her tightly and with one swift movement he had turned her over so he was hovering above her, taking control once more. Some of the confidence he had last night seemed to return as he let his fingers slide over her sides, her belly. Her own hands were on his back, following the contours of his muscles, feeling the scars of battle beneath her fingertips. He firmly grabbed one of her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipple.

Lynn moaned softly, urging him on. She could feel he was aroused. His erection was pressed against her upper leg, but his hands never reached below her waist. She opened her eyes, and saw the redness of his cheeks and the lingering doubt in his eyes. She frowned, before she realised that his eyes were everywhere but on her. A wave of affection rushed through her, realising just how uncertain he was about them.

With a soft smile, Lynn took the hand on her side in her own. Keeping her eyes focused on his face, she guided his hand between her legs. He turned his head to her, eyes finding her own at last. She smiled and kissed him as she let his hand go. Without waiting, he slid two fingers down her centre. She moaned, arching her head back and breaking the kiss. Danse leaned down and kissed her neck, gently nipping but never biting hard enough to leave a mark. His fingers never stopped playing with her, teasing the tips of his fingers over her clit again and again.

Using every bit of self-control she had left, Lynn pushed him away from her and on his back. The sudden move caught him of guard and he fell back easily. Confusion filled his eyes, but Lynn quickly repositioned herself between his legs.

“Lynn, you don’t-“ Danse started speaking, pushing his torso up with his elbows. Lynn hushed him by pressing a finger against his lips. She winked, grinned slyly, then leaned over and let her tongue slide over the top of his cock without mercy.

“Oh fuck!” The explicit groan escaped him before he could stop himself. Lynn looked up through her eyelashes while she took him inside her mouth. Danse had thrown his head back, every muscle tensing up whenever he slit over her tongue to the back of her throat. Greedily she sucked as he slit out, then licked over the head of his cock again when she took him in once more.

She could see he was trying to stay still, to keep quiet but failing miserably as Lynn kept going. She moaned in delight as she tasted his pre-cum, only making her effort more fierce.

A hand against her cheek shook her from her enjoyment and she looked up with a disappointed hum.

“Love, I’m not going to last much longer like this.” Danse panted with strained breathing, a flush on his face. Lynn looked up in surprise, then smiled wider than she thought possible.

“That’s sort of the point.” She let her tongue slide over his cock again, grinning at the loud groan it earned her.

“Hmm, but what if I said I’d rather be inside you?” His voice was low and seductive, a pleasure to her ears. Lynn whimpered at the mere thought and practically pounced on the empty side of the bed.

“Then show me what you’re made of, Paladin.” She purred, hooking one hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

Danse obliged all too gladly, deepening the kiss immediately as he moved on top of her in one fluid movement. She could fell him pressed against her, his tip teasing the wetness of her pussy as he gently spread her.

There was no teasing this time. Carefully he let himself slide inside her, never letting his lips leave hers. Lynn had no choice but to moan into the kiss, cursing at the amazing feeling.

Once he was fully inside, taking an eternity, he pulled out just as slowly. Then he thrust back in, moving nothing but his hips. His upper body was still hovering over Lynn, his chest pressed just slightly against her own. He was leaning solely on his arms and she felt herself twitch in arousal at that idea alone. Her hands roamed over his back as he kept thrusting in a calm and steady rhythm.

Lynn reached down to touch herself, because she was close, so fucking close but before she had the chance Danse had rested his knees on the matrass below her, lifting her hips just slightly with his left and touching her with his right hand.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Lynn threw her head back, her arms reaching up and she arched her back, letting him enter her even more. He had slowed down his thrusts, focusing on hitting her just right every time, his fingers rubbing over her clit without mercy.

It took just a few moments until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her hips moved with him, intensifying the feeling of his cock inside of her. “D-Danse, please! Oh fuck, I-!”

Lynn could do nothing but ride out her orgasm as Danse stopped moving just for a moment, focusing on teasing her clit ever so slightly during the height of her pleasure. Once she had regained her sense, he put both his hands on her hips and thrusted into her once more. The feeling of her pussy still pulsating was enough to send him over the edge within seconds and he came, swearing and grunting.

Once he was spend, he pulled out and laid back down on the matrass beside her. Lynn looked at him with her eyes half-closed, seeing the muscles on his chest rise and fall with every deep breath.

“Hmm, you make the best sounds when you cum.” She grinned, clinging onto his arm. He let out a short laugh, kissing her head but quickly leaning his head back down.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” He smiled.

Another loud crash from outside suddenly shook them from their daze. Lynn frowned, looking up. Did that came from the roof?

“Okay, I really need to check this out because if that sound came from my house, something is going on.” She stretched and turned, placing her feet on the cold floor. “There’s some clean clothes in the bottom drawer. I found them while clearing Fallon’s a few weeks ago and I think they should fit you.”

She stood up and walked over to her own wardrobe, looking for an easy dress to wear. She could hear Danse turn over in the bed.

“I kind of like the view from here.”

Lynn could hear the grin in his voice and swayed her hips laughing.

“Well, this view is going to see if her house will last the night.” She pulled the green dress over her head, not bothering with a belt for the time being. “I’ll be right back.”

Quickly she leaned over the bed and caught his lips in a brief kiss. His hand still reached for her, caressing her face and she realised that yes, this was something she could get used to.

“I’ll meet you outside.” He moved out of bed, and Lynn could just see the outline of his back before she closed the door behind her with a smile. She rested there for just a moment, hearing the rustle of a drawer being opened on the other side of the door.

It happened. It really happened. Danse did return her feelings and did want her and for a moment she felt like crying from the emotion surging through her veins. All her doubt had been for nothing. The Paladin was finally her Paladin.

She walked on, a smile plastered firmly on her face. She opened her front door and was greeted by a small group of settlers standing just outside of her picket fence, all looking up. Preston and Sturges were standing closest to her, caught in a fierce discussion.

“Guys, what going on-“ She turned to her roof, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Preston turned to her with a tired look. “We are never inviting Deacon again, you hear me? Last time it was the thing with the power armor and now this. Man, I don’t even know where to start.”

“How that sound didn’t wake you up I’ll never know.” Sturges rubbed his forehead, “It’s been up there for at least half an hour.”

“It did wake me up. I just got… Look, that’s not the issue here.” Lynn felt her cheeks lit up, especially since Danse chose that moment to walk out wearing just his white undershirt and a pair of jeans that fitted him just right. He took one look up and frowned.

“I admit I’ve never been to a diplomatic gathering at a settlement before so maybe I’m not properly informed on the customs,” Danse spoke slowly, walking over to Lynn, “But does it normally end with a Brahmin on the roof?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing! 
> 
> Thank you again for the support!


End file.
